Although the first monograph on expression of emotions in animals & humans was written by Charles Darwin in the last century and psychologists have gradually cumulated knowledge in the field of emotion detection and voice recognition, it has attracted a new wave of interest recently by both psychologists and artificial intelligence specialists. There are several reasons for this renewed interest: technological progress in recording, storing and processing audio and visual information; the development of non-intrusive sensors; the advent of wearable computers; and the urge to enrich human-computer interface from point-and-click to sense-and-feel. Further, a new field of research in AI known as affective computing has recently been identified.
As to research on recognizing emotions in speech, on one hand, psychologists have done many experiments and suggested theories. On the other hand, AI researchers made contributions in the following areas: emotional speech synthesis, recognition of emotions and using agents for decoding and expressing emotions. Similar progress has been made with voice recognition.
In spite of the research on recognizing emotions in speech, the art has been devoid of methods and apparatuses that utilize emotion recognition and voice recognition for business purposes.